


Uncomfortable

by darkabysses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Self-Hatred, chubby jordon, george is an angel, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: Jordon found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror, not even recognizing his own body.





	Uncomfortable

\- Everything's ready, baby! -  
\- I'm coming! -

Jordon dried himself off and wore his underwear. He took a shower while George turned on the tv, put the movie they planned to watch on and took some snacks for their Star Wars marathon. The bandana rapper stretched his arm to take his clothes, when he saw his reflection in the mirror and froze. His eyes moved quickly up and down, trying to process that what he was seeing was really his body, and then stared at his stomach. He put his hands on his belly and squeezed it, while he furrowed his eyebrows. He had never been skinny, but he didn't remember being that chubby. He turned to his side and looked at the mirror and he realized that his stomach wasn't the only thing that got fat, his ass looked bigger too. He bit his lip and let out a sigh; he felt ugly and uncomfortable, he suddenly wanted to scream and crawl out of his skin.  
He turned away from his reflection and put his pants on, then went to the bedroom and started searching in his boyfriend's drawer, thinking that George's clothes, which looked big on him, would hide his shape. He wore the biggest shirt he could find and then went downstairs, where the blue masked rapper was waiting for him on the sofa. The older one looked at Jordon and shook the bag of chips he was eating, asking him if he wanted some, but the bandana rapper shook his head and sat next to him.

\- Okay, what's wrong? -  
\- Excuse me? - Jordon asked confused  
\- You said no to chips and you didn't sit on my lap, two things you always do when we have movies marathons, so something's clearly wrong -  
\- I don't sit on your lap every time we watch movies -  
\- You do. You love being held while you watch tv, you said it during one of your drunken confessions - George said while munching some chips  
\- I just don't feel like doing it -  
\- Why? -  
\- I'm heavy -  
\- Well, I'm way heavier than you -  
\- But you're tall -

George moved closer to his boyfriend and took his left hand in his.

\- What's wrong? -  
\- I'm fat - the younger one whispered  
\- That's not true -  
\- It is. I've gained weigh since we started dating. My belly and my ass are getting huge. I'm disgusting -

Jordon turned his head in the opposite direction of the older one; he didn't want to see his reaction, he was sure he was about to get dumped.

\- It's okay if you want to break up with me - the bandana rapper added - who would want to be with me -

George put his hand on his boyfriend's cheek and gently turned his face towards him.

\- Jordon, you're perfect. I love every inch of your body, you don't need to be skinny to be attractive. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I wouldn't change a thing about you. You might not see it now, but you're so beautiful and so fucking hot -

Jordon rested his head on the older one's shoulder.

\- I feel so ugly -  
\- You're not. When we first met I thought you were the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, and I still think it - George said kissing his boyfriend's hair - If it bothers you this much, we can stop buying chips and junk food in general. And you know how much I love grabbing your ass during sex, so I really don't mind if you've gained weight -

Jordon giggled and hid his face against George's neck.

\- If you don't want to sit on my lap, lay down with me so I can spoon you and shower you with cuddles -

The younger one smiled and lay down, while the blue masked rapper wrapped his waist with his arm.

\- I love you so much Jordon -  
\- I love you too -

George pressed play on the remote control and snuggled against his boyfriend.

\- Han Solo is hot - Jordon said halfway through the movie  
\- He is. If they ever do a remake, they should let you play his role -  
\- Then you'd be Leia -  
\- I'd be an amazing princess -  
\- That hairstyle would suits you a lot -

The two boys started laughing uncontrollably, trying to imagine how George would look with Leia's buns.

\- I don't know where I'd be without you - the bandana rapper said once he calmed down  
\- Same goes for me -

Jordon looked at the tv and smiled. He still felt bad about his body, but he had a boyfriend who loved him and that worshipped him. He needed to learn to love himself no matter how he looked, but he had George by his side, and he knew that he'll always be there for him during his journey towards acceptance.  
He was aware that he had a long way to go, but he was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I should update my other fics but I’ve been feeling a bit down in the past days, so I wrote this to vent. And I seriously think Jordon would look perfect as Han Solo. Let me know if you like this and have a nice day!


End file.
